


The Case Of The Missing Snickers Bar

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, i really suck at tags, mickey is protective of his snickers, this is just a short fluffy joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Ian likes salty, Mickey likes sweet. That’s how it’s always been until Ian begins to crave the sweet goodness of Mickey’s favourite snack. He dips into Mickey’s stash and the brunette needs to find the Snicker Thief.





	The Case Of The Missing Snickers Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! Just a random thought I had and I haven’t posted anything in a hot minute so I thought I’d just drop this by. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😉

Ian doesn’t usually like sweet things. He’s more of a salty snack kind of guy. He and Mickey often joke that their preference of snacks also reflect in their preference of each other but that’s just their private joke. Ian usually isn’t the one who gets a random itch to nibble of some insanely sweet candy or gooey chocolate covered caramel. No, that’s usually Mickey. But Ian’s noticed recently he’s been have the uncharacteristic craving. It’s been becoming more noticeable as the days go by and he tries to satiate it with his favourite cheesy snack but he just can’t seem to shake the longing need for confectionary goodness. And not just any goodness. Mickey’s favourite kinda of goodness, snickers. Ian can feel his mouth start to spring water at the mere though of sinking his teeth into the soft chocolate to have a fireworks of flavour erupt onto his tastebuds once he gets to the runny caramel and crunchy peanut.

“Yo, Ian. Did you hear me?” Mickey asked from his seat next to Ian on the couch.

Ian shook his head of the thoughts then looked over to his boyfriend, “huh?”

“Where is your head at man? I said I’m going to bed. You coming?” Mickey asked pointing in the direction of their bedroom.

“Oh yeah.” Ian stammers turning off the television and getting up to see Mickey is just looking at him like he’s got two heads. “What?”

“You alright?” Mickey asks getting up too and heading toward the bedroom.

“Yeah…just tired. Let’s go to bed. I’m beat.” Ian said shutting off the living room light.

“You better not be too beat to get on me.” Mickey called from their room making a big grin plaster over Ian’s lips before he almost skips toward the sound of Mickey tearing his clothes off.

* * *

  
It’s almost 2 am when he glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Mickey is halfway laying on top of Ian with a heavy arm wrapped tightly around Ian’s waist while his face is tucked into the crook of Ian’s neck. Ian can hear the soft snores and steady breath of the sleeping man right below his ear. Usually the sound draws him to sleep. It relaxes him and calms him. But tonight it’s just serving as waking call and a reminder to Ian that now was the perfect time to creep into the kitchen and take exactly what his taste buds have been craving. He manoeuvres himself from under Mickey carefully, freezing in his place when Mickey grunts and mumbles incoherently before pulling a little more to his side of the bed and snuggling back into the sheets.

It’s really a beautiful sight and Ian could stand there all night and watch Mickey even if that made him a bit of creep. But he’s got other things on his mind right now. He tiptoes his way out of their bedroom and into the living room/kitchen of the open floor apartment. He knows exactly where he needs to look.

He quietly opens the lowest cabinet because he knows how Mickey’s thinks. Ian’s too tall to be looking way down here. Even if Ian never really eats Mickey’s snack. He pulls the box from the back of the cupboard out and flips the lid to find the large assortment of sweets and chocolates. Small and large and even medium sized bars and candies laid like a beacon for Ian’s unreasonable craving. He grabs two of the almost twenty mini snickers bites thinking Mickey would be less likely to notice one of those missing than a big one. He carefully placed the box right where it was before and then stood up. He unwrapped each one and popped them into his mouth savouring the goodness as he bit into the melting chocolate slowly closing his eyes momentarily to fully enjoy the satiation of his longing.

It was over way too quickly but he grabbed a water from the refrigerator drinking some down to wash the taste from his mouth and turned back for the bedroom. He saw a pack of Mickey’s Marlboro’s on the counter and decided he better be safe than sorry, so he lit one up on his way back to the bedroom to mask the scent of peanuts. When he climbed back into bed, Mickey stirred turning over to face Ian. “Where’d you go?” He mumbled as he threw an arm over Ian’s waist as the redhead outed the cigarette in the ashtray beside the alarm clock.

“Bathroom.” Ian said causally sliding lower until his head was on his pillow.

“You left me to get cold asshole.” Mickey grumbled nuzzling his face into Ian’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Ian said wrapping his arm around Mickey and pulling him in closer.

“You smoked?” Mickey asked with a hoarse sleepy voice.

“Yeah…just craved one.” Ian said hoping Mickey didn’t pick up on the way his heart sped up with the lie. Mickey didn’t say anything after that though he just pushed his face into Ian’s chest kissing the bare skin softly before falling back into a deep sleep quickly.

* * *

  
Its become a nightly ritual of Ian’s since that one night. Indulging in the stolen sweets didn’t diminish the craving, instead it only made Ian want to give in a little more. It’s only after three weeks Mickey starts noticing his stash is lessening. Ian had made a trip to the grocery one day after work and bought some to replace the ones he’d taken but this week he’s been too tired after work to get any replacements. They’re both cuddled on the couch watching a movie when Mickey gets up and pauses the film in order to get one of his candy bars from his stash in the bottom cupboard in the kitchen. “Where are you going?” Ian asks as his boyfriend gets up from his comfortable position beside Ian.

“To get a snickers bar man.” Mickey said. Ian sits quietly looking at the paused television hoping to God that Mickey doesn’t notice the missing numbers.

“Holy Fuck!” Mickey exclaimed.

“What?” Ian jumped up feigning surprise at his boyfriend’s shock.

“You think we got rats man?”

“Rats? No we don’t. After we saw that little mouse the other day I set traps and caught it.” Ian said from his place on the couch, “why?”

“Something’s eating my shit man.” Mickey said. “And I know it ain’t you because you think my sweet stuff is disgusting. Can’t tell you what the ever loving fuck is wrong with your tastebuds.” Mickey says from behind the counter. Ian can’t see him but he can tell by the way Mickey’s voice is echoing that he’s got his head stuck inside the cupboard looking for any chocolates that may have fallen out of the box.

“Maybe if you didn’t hide it so low down from who the fuck ever you’re hiding it, no animals would get it.” Ian says.

“Rats won’t eat the paper…so it can’t be rats.” Mickey concludes coming back to the couch with an extra large snickers bar. “Bet it’s Carl. That motherfucker is always stealing our food.” Mickey says as he settles against Ian’s side again hitting play on the remote and shimmying his way further into the cushions and Ian’s warmth. Ian can’t take his eyes off the chocolate covered caramel and peanuts in his boyfriend’s hands tho. Especially the way the caramel pulls into a long dripping line when Mickey takes a bite. His mouth is watering at the smell that permeates the air as Ian looks on at the little drop of caramel melting on Mickey’s plump pink lip. Mickey looks to Ian and then the tv and then does a double take to see Ian all but drooling at him. Mickey grins wickedly as he surges up and smacks their lips together before settling back into his seat with his eyes on the television. Ian licks the remnant of the caramel flavoured kiss from his lips as Mickey speaks.

“If you wanna get on me you gotta wait ‘til I’m done eating this buddy.” Mickey chuckled.

* * *

  
“I swear to god if your brother steals another one of my fucking snickers again I will castrate the fucker.” Mickey grumbled another night some weeks later. Ian had been way to busy with extra shifts that week and Mickey was starting to catch on that someone was stealing his chocolates at night. “I swear last night there were more. I wake up and they’re gone. Same thing the night before. I’m fucking pissed man. Tell Carl to pay for his own goddamn snacks.” Mickey says.

Ian chuckles under his breath from where he’s pouring coffee but Mickey doesn’t think anything of it, “Yeah you laugh tough guy! If it was your nasty salted popcorn we’d see how you’d feel.”

Ian held his hands up on surrender taking a sip of his coffee and and then kissing the side of Mickey’s head. “What time do you work?”

Mickey shrugs, “I don’t work today. Was gonna go over to the Alibi and help Kev install the new insolation for the apartment upstairs.”

Ian nods, “Okay, well I’ll see you tonight then.” He says as he kisses Mickey’s lips before leaving for work.

* * *

  
Mickey couldn’t be more annoyed about his missing snacks but he pushes it aside for the day as he heads to the Alibi room to help Kev our for the day. He grins when his phone vibrates later in the afternoon with a text from Ian with an attached photo.

Ian: Got these for you to replenish your stash followed by a photo of half a dozen giant candy bars and about a dozen mini ones.

Mickey: Knew there is a reason I love you.

“Ian send you a dick pic or something?” Kev asks as he notices Mickey’s smiling face as they both head down to the bar after finishing upstairs

“Nah. Someone’s been stealing my snacks man. He just text that he bought more. I bet it’s Carl though or maybe Liam.”

Kev hands over a cold beer as Mickey settles in a stool. “Why can’t it be Ian? I mean he is the only other person living in your apartment right?”

“Yeah But he hates that sweet shit. He likes that disgusting cheesy and salty snacks. He gives me too much shit for eating that kind of stuff for it to be him. People think I’ve gone soft but you don’t steal a Milkovich’s shit and get away with it.” Mickey said although he knew logically it could only be Ian.

“What are you gonna do?” Kermit asks tentatively from next to Mickey.

“You should have like a stake out. You know? Stay up and lurk until you see someone” Kev says excitedly.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. You may look dumb but you got good ideas man.” Mickey says pulling his phone out to text Ian. If he was going to suspect Ian he couldn’t let the redhead know that he was onto him.

Mickey: Kev asked me to help him pick up a shift at the bar. V’s home with the twins sick.

Ian: aw that’s sweet Mick. See you later than I thought then. Love you.

Mickey: love you too. Don’t wait up.

* * *

  
Ian gets home fairly early that evening and replaces the candy into Mickey’s box before heading toward the bathroom. He showered quickly and then decided to watch a movie before hitting the hay. About twenty minutes into the film he’s fallen asleep while still sitting on the couch but was quickly awakened by the vibration of his cellphone with a text message from Mickey.

Mickey: bar is super busy tonight. Don’t get frisky without me

Ian: no energy to get frisky. I crashed on the couch twenty minutes into John Wick. Gonna go to bed.

Ian shut the television off and then headed into the bedroom where he shut the lights and let his body fall against their mattress soothingly before succumbing to sleep once again.

It’s somewhere around midnight when Ian wakes again with the urge to take a piss. He reluctantly pushes himself off the mattress and heads into the bathroom where he relieves himself before realising Mickey hadn’t come home yet. He pads out into the kitchen to where he left his phone and sent a text to Mickey asking if everything was okay and what time he’d be home.

He filled a glass of water and leaned against the sink shaking his leg idly while he emptied the glass’ contents. Something seemed off and he could swear he’d heard someone breathe out slowly into the silent kitchen. He rinsed the glass and shook his head of his tried dream hazed thoughts. He could really do with a snickers right now and there was no Mickey home to catch him in the act. He didn’t have to scarf it down or be extra careful the wrapper didn’t crinkle too loudly. He looked around by habit before stooping in front the cabinet where he reached into the cupboard to pull out Mickey’s stash. The moment his fingers curled around the candy bar he hears a loud shouted exclamation of a familiar voice behind him. “You motherfucker!” Ian felt the heat and pain as his forehead collided with the counter above him in his haste to stand up while being caught in the act.

* * *

  
Mickey had gotten back home just after eleven when he was sure Ian had fallen into a sleep and wouldn’t be suspecting of Mickey who would be staking out their kitchen. It’s not that Mickey thought it was Ian at all because the redhead gave Mickey enough shit about having such a sweet tooth but logically it made no sense for the two youngest Gallagher’s to be breaking into their apartment every night to steal candy they could get themselves. When he came home he quietly made his way to the bedroom where he peaked in to see he hadn’t disturbed Ian. Once he was sure the redhead hadn’t awoken he slipped around the kitchen wall that lead to the laundry nook and stood there wondering just how long it would take to catch the thief.

Mickey stood for more than an hour and when he was just about to give up and go to bed he heard the sound of Ian getting off their creaky bed and heading into the bathroom. He tried to slow his breath down so the redhead wouldn’t hear him in the quiet of the apartment. Ian finished in the bathroom belching loudly on his way toward the kitchen. Mickey saw him retrieve his phone and check it while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mickey felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and he hoped to God that the sound didn’t reverberate through out the small kitchen.

Ian scratched his head loudly while he padded toward the sink where he filled a glass with water and stood drinking in silence. Suddenly Mickey’s nose had the worst time ever as it started prickling with an itch of a sneeze. Mickey breathed in deeply trying to slow his breath down and exhaled softly. Ian stopped what he was doing though and looked around the kitchen area and Mickey thought well shit might as well give myself away now. Ian however paid very little mind to the sound and moved toward the cupboard where he looked around before stooping on his hunches to retrieve the snack box Mickey kept there. That greedy snicker thieving motherfucker. Just as he saw Ian’s hand outstretch to grab a bar he jumped out for his hiding place yelling loudly. “You motherfucker!” Ian jumped at the sound crashing his head again the edge of the counter before falling back onto his ass.

Mickey rushes toward Ian as the redhead clutched his forehead that was reddened and already swelling. “What the fuck Mickey!?” He yelled as he struggled to stand up with the help of the shorter man.

“Don’t you what the fuck me. You’ve been stealing my shit!” Mickey said half jokingly as he lead Ian over the kitchen stool. Ian climbed up on it as Mickey grabbed a dish towel form a drawer and ran it under cool water. “Fuck.” Ian groaned, “how long were you standing there?”

Mickey chuckled shrugging as he sauntered back over to Ian, “bout an hour.”

Ian glared as Mickey pressed the cool cloth to his throbbing head, “Seriously Mick? For a fucking snickers bar?”

“You’ve been stealing my shit and then pretending it wasn’t you.” Mickey was still laughing.

“I’m glad you find this amusing. My head fucking hurts. And I never said it wasn’t me.”

“Why not just buy your own? Or just say hey Mick I’m taking a candy. You know you’re the only one I’d share with.”

Ian tilted his head knowingly, “Really? You would really share your snickers bars with me if I asked?”

“Fuck Yes.” Mickey stepped closer to Ian moving the towel away as he caresses the reddened hair, “at least it didn’t cut the skin.”

“If you knew it was me why didn’t you just say?”

“Wanted to see how long you’d go on with this when you could literally just have your own stash.”

Ian chuckled locking his arms around Mickey’s waist pulling him close, “I gave you too much shit for eating that sweet stuff I didn’t want you to laugh at my cravings.”

“Cravings? What are you? Pregnant?” Mickey laughed making Ian slap his ass. “I’m kidding. Let’s go to bed.”

“I can’t believe you hid behind the fridge for an hour” Ian said standing up to follow behind Mickey.

“What can I say, I’m dedicated with it comes to food” Mickey laughed without turning back.

“Since when are snickers considered food?” Ian asked incredulously as they headed into their bedroom.

“Always Ian. Always.”


End file.
